


The Glow of Love.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also corny dialogue because I'm a sucker for the sweet yellow stuff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Cum, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bucky love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Bucky and the reader finally get a rare bit of alone time, sexiness ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 40





	The Glow of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, been stressed lately so I needed something to relax me, if you're in the same boat, here have some Bucky.
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.
> 
> Trigger warning: mild cum kink

You swallowed past your gag reflex, but it was almost impossible considering his huge size, the tip hit the back of your throat making your eyes water, his massive hand was wrapped in your hair the metal cool against your scalp.

"That's it doll, yes like that." You hummed a sound of satisfaction, you were always happy to be praised by Bucky, you had one hand thrust in your panties and the other was grasping Bucky's densely muscled thigh as you let him use your mouth for his pleasure.

If the excitement coursing through your veins wasn't testament enough of your satisfaction then your soaked lacy panties were, you rubbed your clit in circles as you took in his musky scent and taste, you loved it, he bobbed your head up and down, grunting each time you took his length.

His large hand pushed your head down so that your nose was tickled by the dark hair on his groin, he'd pull you off with a lewd popping sound and each time would urge you to lick the underside, all along the vein, "You like that? Like being my good girl?" He pulled you off, giving your hair a stroke as he did, you leaned into his touch.

"Yes Bucky, I _love_ being your good girl." You gave him a huge grin as and locked eyes with his intense blue ones, his mouth lifted at the corners, "I love it too doll. You wanna' bounce on it baby?" His voice was husky and low, you smiled wide and nodded your head as you gave him one last suck, he hissed between his teeth, "Fuck too good at that." as he pulled you off his cock, a string of saliva still connected to it, you wiped your mouth, "Does it make your mouth water doll?" He smiled cheekily.

You looked down a little shy now you were standing up in nothing but your white lacy set, he was completely bare standing in his bedroom, his muscled glistened in the golden lamp glow making him look like an Adonis, you gasped in awe, "You're so gorgeous." You blurted out.

"So are you baby, no one sexier, no one more beautiful." His smile was sweet and you kissed him without thinking, it was long and deep, his mahogany hair felt silky in your hands, he tasted of cloves and something you couldn't describe. 

When you were in his embrace you felt protected and happy, you knew he felt the same if the hammering of his heart was any indication, you took the opportunity to run your hands down his broad back, it was hot and covered in a thin sheen of perspiration, you nuzzled into chest trying get as close as humanly possible.

"I want you." The tall man's voice was husky but his meaning clear, you urged him back, he did as requested walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the chair, you put your hands on his defined pecs, he shifted on his feet maintaining his balance but realizing your intentions he sat down in the padded red chair below him, his legs spread wide, his cock bobbed up between his legs, hard, huge and flushed red at the tip it was one of the most erotic sights you'd ever seen.

"I want you too." Your voice was sultry as you sat in his lap, not bothering to avoid the massive erection poking your thigh, you stared into his eyes framed with those thick black lashes and knew in that moment that he was truly yours and you were his.

You shivered as you felt the rough pad of his thumb caress your hardening nipple through the thin material and sighed as he made to kiss your neck simultaneously, he left tender nips and kisses there, making you giggle, you felt one of his hands pull you closer to him by your ass by now you were heating up, there was a burning pressure in your loins that begged attention.

Bucky's hand was now fondling your breast, he pulled back from your neck to look at you, his face showed pure awe, "You're so beautiful, so soft." His voice was hoarse now, the sound sent a jolt straight to your pussy.

"You're amazing Bucky." You whisper to him as you lower your hand to his member, when you finally try to wrap your hand around it, it's almost too thick to do so and you hear a groan of what sounds like approval, you rub your thumb over the slit at the tip, slicking up the head and finally down the shaft with his precum, it's so hard and hot that you felt it might scorch you.

"Hmmm so are you. Like that, keep doing that princess." You proceed with his request slowly rubbing the shaft up and down watching it slick up and twitch harder in your hand and when you press just under the head Bucky lets out a hiss, "Oh yes doll, keep going for me." 

Without thinking you jerk forward as you pump his cock, your frustration finally winning out and when your panty-clad pussy hit his cock you moaned and he pulled your hand away, you whimpered at the loss but he gave you a lopsided smile that made your heart melt and your pussy heat up, "Come on baby, thought you wanted to go for a ride."

You didn't bother to prepare you always used toys when the Avenger was away, you knew he liked to have you straight away when he came back him from his missions, so without missing a beat, you shift your panties to the side and slowly lower yourself down onto his eager cock, you still winced at the size of him though, he was _huge,_ you could feel the tip stretch your hole beyond its regular capacity, you felt his chest grumble, you could tell he was trying to control himself.

The pleasure and pain mixed together in an intoxicating feeling that nothing could compare to, you felt whole when Bucky was filling you up like no one else ever could, the ball of pressure in your loins grew as you held onto his wide shoulders trying to balance yourself, when you impaled yourself fully, you just sat there biting your lip and he didn't move as he ran he held you by your ass.

After a few moments you finally spoke, "I love you." Your voice cracked as your cunt burned and stung, but the overwhelming feeling of completeness won out "I love you too darlin'." His crystal blue eyes seemed to grow warmer as they were overtaken by the glow of the lamp and arousal in them.

Slowly you pushed yourself up slightly, feeling that sweet sting and down even slower, you kept this up with your eyes locked on Bucky's until you'd created a steady rhythm, he'd pull you up by your ass and thrust up fast into you and then you'd thrust down slowly, before long you were bouncing on his cock, whimpering as he whispered lewd things in your ears, his breath causing tingles in your loins.

You were sweating and your heart palpitating as you practically bounced on his cock, his thumb had found your bud now and the rough feeling of it caused you to throw your head back exposing your throat for him to kiss, the room seemed to close in as he took control, his hands found your hips and his strong arms lifted you up over and over, you replaced his thumb on your clit with your own and began whimpering in earnest.

HIs pace was punishing after awhile, he knew you could take it now, your back arched as the pleasure built up and up, "I'm going to cum Bucky oh fuck. Harder. Faster. Please." Your voice cracked completely as he used just his metal arm to guide you up and down him, his giant cock, every vein causing you to feel sparks of pleasure as he hit your special spot over and over, he was pistoning in and out like a machine. 

"Fuck, you're amazing still so tight, that's it, cum for me doll, my doll." Bucky's hair tickled your neck as he kissed your jaw whilst fucking you into another plane of existence, every nerve exploded in pleasure but all too soon you were coming down from that high but then you remembered who you were with and realized you'd never fall down, not with Bucky to catch you. 

The trouble with having a superhero boyfriend though was that they usually had more endurance than the average human and Bucky was no exception, you were sore so he pulled out, sat you on his lap and you kissed as you reached down again wanting to give him pleasure still, you locked eyes again as you started pumping his cock.

You used long strokes, but getting faster as he reached his peak, you could always tell when Bucky was going to finish, he'd bite his lip and throw his head back, "Faster baby, oh yeah that's it" You sped up your ministrations until you could hear him groan and the sound of slick skin as you fisted his cock in your hand to completion, finally he growled long and low, his cock spat its load out over your fist as you kept going, "That's it doll, milk me, yes."

It didn't stop there though and you knew it wouldn't Bucky wasn't exactly your typical guy, he was a superhuman so when he came, he _came,_ you watched entranced as the slit spurted out spurt after spurt of creamy liquid, you smiled in delight as it shot over your cheek, over his chest and over yours.

"That was amazing darlin', sorry about the uhm mess." Bucky looked sheepish with a hand running through his hair, "Oh don't worry, I love it, because I love you." 

You both smiled and went to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
